-Acosador Nocturno-
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo, calificacion M para el lemon en exeso, RChack.


_**hola mis hermosas lectoras, aquí Pau resurgiendo de las cenisas, como siempre llego a pedir disculpa por aun, si, aun no actualizar abandono, pero luego de pensar y meditar llegaron algunos cambios y...la historia cambiara un poco, pero eso no lo hara menos genial, asi que slo armense de pasiencia que si actualizare, no dejare mi fic como otras cofcofSurieenoactualizahacedosañoscofcof.**_

 _ **en fin, para compensar mi irresponsavilidad les dejo este delicioso Oneshot, espero les guste, es RChack, oh si, me encantan el RChack.**_

 _ **burno, no molesto mas, lean felices, las amo.**_

 _ **los personajes de XS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui al igual que los personajes Reverse AU, esos son propiedad de Blpak**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic contiene RChack, mucho lemon y un Jack algo...inestable?**_

 _ **Nota: este es uno de los tantos que le e dedicado a Suriee sempai, espero actualices carajo! pero, quiero eso que te pedi que me escribas ;)**_

 _ **Nota2: la imagen de cover es mia, yo la hice y esta sabroza ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Acosador Nocturno_**

Sentado en aquella cama sin dejar de mirar lo que llamaba increíblemente su atención, estirando su mano para tocar esa cálida piel, su tacto era suave para no despertar a esa persona que dormía plácidamente sobre su mullida cama, él era perfecto, apuesto, alguien increíble, claro que esos pensamientos se los guardaba para sí mismo, que nadie supiera lo que hacía cada noche por unas horas, mirar a aquel hombre dormido, era un acosador nocturno.

Lo amaba, más que a cualquier cosa en su vida inmortal. Por eso también le dolía llegar en alguna noche y ver a alguna mujer acostado a su lado, abrazándolo melosamente luego de haber follado, sólo eran para eso, para follar.

A causa de aquello siempre se encargaba de sacar la basura, odiaba que el aroma de esas mujerzuelas estuviese sobre la piel canela del apuesto hombre.

Esa noche tuvo que sacar a una chica, ella se había despertado mientras estaba absorto acariciando su hermoso cabello negro, la chica iba a gritar pero el lord la cayó rompiendo su cuello.

-no grites puta...lo vas a despertar-

Acaricio el cabello del muchacho, con cuidado para no despertar a Young tomo a la mujer y con magia la transporto hacia algún volcán activo, tomo sus ropas y todo lo que fuese de ella y los quemó. Ya no había rastros de ella, se pudo sentar y mirar a su amado dormir tranquilamente.

-eres hermoso...deseo que me hagas tuyo...quiero...que me toques, que me beses-

Sus manos tiritaban, entonces cuando se dio cuenta lloraba en silencio, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, las limpio, se inclinó y beso sus labios, cálidos, suaves, delicioso, sólo deseaba que estuviese despierto.

Se puso de pie limpiando su rostro.

-Good night my love-

Se marchó, aunque tenía mal que esparcir por la tierra, se aseguraba de llegar a ver al hombre aunque fuese unos minutos.

Un día en especial tuvo una fantasía mientras meditaba soñó que tocaba su blanca piel con sus fuertes manos canela, soñó que besaba su boca, devorándola mientras arremetía con fuerza contra su cuerpo, luego de reaccionar se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, tiritando de excitación fue a ese lugar sagrado sólo para encontrar al hombre revolcándose en la cama con una mujer, solo estuvo ahí una fracción de segundos para pronto transportarse hacia atrás de la puerta, esas fracciones de segundos que estuvo en el lugar percibió las deliciosas hormonas del hombre llenando la habitación, se recargo contra la puerta memorizando en su olfato las hormonas el, el delicioso aroma, oh dioses, había sido un golpe muy fuerte para sus sentidos.

Jadeando miro hacia abajo, su pantalón estaba mojado, su pene dentro de la ropa duro y necesitado, sumándole los gruñidos que provenían del cuarto, llevó una mano a su pecho, le dolía, dolía no poder estar ahí dentro disfrutando de sus caricias y besos, en vez ahí había una mujer, se mordió el labio, lo odiaba tanto.

Metió una mano dentro de su pantalón, comenzó a tocarse concentrándose sólo en la voz del hombre dentro del cuarto, recargando su cabeza contra la madera, jadeando, sonrojado, escuchando lo increíble que era la voz de Chase, podía sentir también su fuerte aroma saliendo por debajo de la puerta, lo captaba con desespero logrando que babeara y pronto alcanzó el orgasmo imaginando al hombre gemir con su voz masculina un "Jack".

Luego de aquella noche no podía descansar, casi no comía o meditaba, sólo se imaginaba al hombre tomándola con fuerza contra la pared, esos labios besando su espalda, esas manos sujetando su cadera con poderoso agarré, pero había sido suficiente, ya no podía mantenerlo por más tiempo.

Esa noche decidió visitar al joven durmiente, se transportó al cuarto del hombre cuando llegó rogo por no tener que sacar la basura, para su suerte no fue así, el hombre dormía sólo en su cama, para su agrado no había aquel asqueroso aroma de perfumes ridículamente caros en el lugar, feliz sonrió, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se desató el cabello y sólo se quedó con la camisa puesta.

Lentamente camino hacia la cama lamiéndose los labios emocionado, se trepo en ella quedando sobre el hombre, daba gracias que tuviese el sueño pesado, con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del durmiente Chase se inclinó hacia adelante para captar su masculino aroma, dioses era simplemente delicioso, olía su cuello, estaba feliz de que no había aroma de nadie contra su piel canela, se alejó sentándose sobre las caderas del hombre, se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche que había a un lado y comenzó a hurgar hasta que dio con lo que quería, sonriente lo saco.

Era un tubo casi nuevo de lubricante, lo abrió y sintió un agradable aroma a fresas, era del comestible, sonrió triste al saber que ya lo había estrenado con alguien más, pero podría marcharse con un recuerdo de él, más bien otro recuerdo, ya se había llevado una de sus remeras, esa la dejaba bajo su almohada para olerla mientras dormía o se tocaba.

La abrió, vertió un poco en sus dedos y dejó el tubo a un lado, se inclinó hacia adelante para recargar su rostro contra el pecho del hombre, su mano lubricada la guio a su propia entrada, comenzó a palparse sintiendo el frío del lubricante.

Dejó salir un suave jadeo cuando metió el primer dedo, sentir tan cerca a Chase era increíble, sentía que perdía la cordura.

-mmmh...Ch-Chase...-

Gimió quedó cuando introdujo un segundo dedo olfateando más el aroma del hombre.

-amh...Ch-Chase...Chase...-

Gemía más y más oliendo su cuello, entonces pudo sentir un muy delicioso aroma, uno que reconoció hace mucho cuando llegó a ese cuarto hace unas noches, sonrió, quería más de ese aroma mientras se tocaba, entonces algo sucedió, más bien algo escucho.

-mmh...Jack...-

Susurro el hombre entre sueños, Jack sonrió más amplio quitó sus dedos para tocar el lugar bajo él, dios estaba duro, emocionado se quitó de encima para quitar las mantas, se quedó mirando el cuerpo, era tan perfecto.

Hace mucho que Chase había dejado los combates para hacerse de un nombre, y lo había logrado, en el mundo humano era alguien poderoso, el mundo estaba entre sus manos, podía hacer lo que quería, se ejercitaba muy bien ganando un cuerpo delicioso, fibroso y elegante, se había convertido en alguien sexy y poderoso, logrando que el Lord lo deseara mucho más.

Beso su pecho comenzando a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de algodón, lo bajo un poco topándose con una erguida y caliente hombría, tan deseosa, Jack la tomo con una mano sintiendo el calor de este en su palma, palpitante, jadeando se inclinó y le dio una lamida, oh, era demasiado deliciosa, le tomo segundos humedecerla por completo, luego regreso a su posición inicial, se montó sobre Chase, tomo su dura hombría y la acerco a su dilatado ano, se empalo lentamente, disfrutando con una sonrisa lo bien que se sentía ser llenado lentamente.

Cuando todo estuvo dentro se quedó ahí unos segundos viendo como el hombre fruncía el ceño dejando salir suspiros, Jack pasó su bífida lengua por sus labios, poso sus manos sobre el perfecto pecho del hombre y comenzó a moverse rápido, sin perder tiempo, sintiendo como aquel enorme pene lo abría en cada intrusión, era increíble, era delicioso, dios era perfecto, Jack comenzó a gemir como una cualquiera, pero era demasiado bueno, entonces vio al hombre moverse, abrió sus ojos y lo miro con ensoñación.

Dejaba salir jadeos, miro en dirección a Jack, se lamio el labio, estiro sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que vestía el pelirrojo, luego poso sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras veía al lord botar sobre su pene.

Jack sonrió, se inclinó y beso su boca, recibiendo de regreso un beso bastante torpe, el hombre lo miro largamente, jadeando y gruñendo.

-amh Jack...Jack...-

Decía su nombre con un timbre tan delicioso que Jack se emocionó y sonrió, babeando, sonrojado, con humedad en sus ojos por culpa del placer.

-sí...oooh dios sí, sí, sí aaah ¡Chase!-

Gemía descaradamente botando más rápido y fuerte, sintiendo que ese poderoso pene acariciaba sus entrañas, entonces un cambio de posición fue lo que lo llevó a un éxtasis increíble cuando Chase lo dejó contra la cama para entrar más rápido, más fuerte golpeando un punto que lo hizo aullar como una perra.

-¡oooh sí! s-si...ahí, ahí Chase ¡ahí!-

Se retórica en la cama sujetando las sábanas entre sus dedos, arqueando su espalda, sentía en cada estocada como su cordura se marchaba a algún lugar lejano de la tierra, cada estocada le hacía delirar, gritar y gemir descaradamente, llevó sus temblorosas manos a los brazos del hombre quién mantenía sus ojos cerrados, gruñendo y apretando sus dientes mientras entraba y salía sin piedad.

Siempre había soñado con esto, soñaba que dominaba al ser más poderoso sobre la tierra, soñaba que hacia gritar y rogar a aquel lord, dios siempre teniendo sueños húmedos, imaginado que sus amantes de turno eran ese poderoso hombre que tanto adoraba, esos sueños lo volvían loco, cada vez más reales y entonces dolor, en su brazo.

Young se detuvo de golpe, mirando al hombre bajo suyo que jadeaba y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¡Por todos los dioses esto era real!, el lord Heylin todo poderoso estaba bajo su cuerpo casi desnudo, con sus piernas muy abiertas y mirándolo con enojo.

-¡demonios lo lamento!-

Exclamo tratando de alejarse pero sólo logró que el Lord lo sujetará más firme del brazo dejando salir un gruñido.

-¡no!, ¡no lo saques!-

Exclamo sonrojado, su frente perlada de sudor y su cabello alborotado sobre las finas sabanas.

-déjalo, lo necesito dentro, tan caliente, enorme, ¡duro!, follame Young, ¡sólo follame!-

Exclamo desesperado, necesitaba más, mucho más, quería ser penetrado, quería ser llenado ¡dios! Quería sentirse como una de sus putas afortunadas que eran folladas por él y luego podían dormir a su lado, quería eso.

El hombre se mordió el labio, era real, la súplica del lord, el calor y la estrechez de su interior, esos dedos lastimando sus brazos, esos jadeos, todo era real, su más sucio sueño era real, y el Lord le estaba exigiendo que lo tomara, pues bien lo haría.

El Lord se sintió momentáneamente decepcionado porque el hombre había salido de su interior con brusquedad, pero sólo habían sido unos momentos porque luego estaría con la cara contra el colchón siendo alzado por las caderas y sería penetrado con tanto salvajismo que lo único que pudo hacer fue morder las sábanas enterando sus dedos en el colchón.

-mmmh nnh amh sí Young ¡sí!-

Exclamaba pegando su frente a la cama, sintiendo el poderoso agarré del hombre sobre sus caderas, sabía que terminaría con notorios moretones, pero que importaba, sólo importaba el hecho de que sentía un placer abrazador, un placer que le hacía delirar, su piel estaba sensible al igual que su mente.

Chase continuo embistiendo aún sin creer que se estaba fallando al Lord Heylin, y era increíble, caliente, estrecho y húmedo, era más perfecto de lo que había imaginado y fantaseado.

-nngh Jack...oh Jack eres delicioso...-

Gruño grave mirando hacia abajo, viendo con emoción como su pene era tragado por el ano del Lord quién también no dejaba de gemir sonoramente.

Jack en un momento no podía gemir, no podía gritar, su mente estaba fallando, sólo pudo morder con fuerza las sabanas, apretándolas entre sus dedos, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse, lágrimas de placer bajaban por sus mejillas, era demasiado bueno, las embestidas, el calor, la voz del hombre, en un par de minutos pudo sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía, no hubo señales, no hubo aviso, simplemente se corrió con fuerza ensuciando las costosas sábanas verdes, sus piernas se apretaron al igual que su abdomen, sólo pudo arrojar un abundante chorro de semen a las sabanas.

-nngh sí...ah sí...sí, sí, ¡oh dios sí!-

Grito luego del orgasmo, había sido la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, estiro sus manos hacia atrás para toparse con las del hombre.

Chase al sentir la mano del Lord sobre las suyas las tomo jalando sus brazos, Jack había terminado, su interior se había vuelto más caliente y estrecho, había bajado la intensidad, le gustaba hacer terminar varias veces a sus amantes antes de él terminar, claro que esto era distinto, era Jack Spicer, Lord Heylin poderoso, señor dragón, un ser lleno de poder y claro también, se daba el lujo de no usar un condón, oh sí, odiaba los condones pero con amantes femeninas a veces arpías listas para encajar sus uñas en alguien joven y asquerosamente rico, claro tenía cuidado, pero Jack era hombre y podía ensuciar sus entrañas, algo que deseaba hacer desde que lo conoció, entonces jalando sus brazos comenzó a embestir más fuerte oyendo al lord gemir.

-Ch-Chase...lléname, dios lléname, t-tú semen aaahh, t-tu semen dentro-

Lloraba de éxtasis, su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser ensuciando por el delicioso semen del hombre, lo pedía desesperadamente, en un movimiento se soltó del agarré de Chase, hizo que el pene de Young saliera de su cuerpo, se giró y lo atacó tumbándolo en la cama para así treparse sobre el quedando en la posición inicial con Jack sentado sobre sus caderas, empalándose mientras se inclinaba y besaba con pasión al pelinegro, Chase no se molestó en detener la acción del mayor, regreso el beso con habides sujetando las caderas del lord acariciando luego sus muslos y luego subiendo para acariciar el blanco rostro.

-ah Jack...eres hermoso-

Susurro besando sus mejillas, el Lord sonrojado se apartó sentándose erguido dándole una hermosa vista al hombre, su camisa abierta y cayendo a la mitad de su espalda, su cabello revuelto y habrás caían por su pecho, cuerpo perlado en sudor, mejillas muy rojas, sus labios húmedos, sus ojos mostrando una lujuria incontrolable, dioses era hermoso, acariciando su cintura hablo.

-dioses Jack, realmente hermoso, necesito mi teléfono-

El Lord sonrió de manera coqueta para comenzar a mover su cadera lentamente, con un movimiento de magia, tenía el móvil del hombre en su mano, sonriendo le quitó el bloqueo, era muy sencillo, su código era "JackSpicer", le tomo varias fotografías mientras subía el ritmo de sus caderas.

El hombre jadeaba excitado, ni siquiera las mujeres se sentían tan bien como estar dentro del lord, nadie era más perfecto como el, sujetando sus caderas comenzó a moverse enterrándose más en el trasera de este quién por la sorpresa de las embestidas dejó caer el móvil sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia atrás, sujetándose con sus manos de los muslos del hombre.

-mmmh Chase, oh Chase más, oh más Chase, e-eres demasiado ¡ooooh!-

Gimió apretando luego sus diente por la corriente de placer extremo que recorrió su cuerpo, Chase había embestido contra su próstata, eso había sido demasiado para el Lord.

Chase aprovechó de tomar su móvil y le hizo varias fotografías al lord y un video de él brincando sobre su pene, gimiendo tan descaradamente lo bueno que se sentía ser llenado por su gloriosa virilidad, una caricia a su ego, dejó el móvil a un lado, poso sus manos sobre la cintura del Lord y le hizo ir más rápido, terminando con fuertes sentones.

-aaahh Ch-Chase, aaahh sí, ¡e-es tan bueno!, t-tu pene ooooh s-sí, ¡t-toca mis entrañas!-

Gemía sin descanso, su garganta picada por tanto forzar su voz al gritar y jadear, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era perfecto, era, único.

En un momento su cuerpo perdía fuerza, se sujetó del respaldo de la cama quedando muy cerca del joven.

Chase aprovechó también, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para poder atacar los rosados y deliciosos pezones de Jack.

-ooooh mierda Chase...lléname, lo necesito lléname-

Pedía vuelto loco, la saliva caía por sus labios hasta llegar al pecho de Chase ya que había regresado a su posición en la cama, se lamia los labios mirando al mayor con su rostro nublado en éxtasis.

El pelirrojo apoyo su mejilla sobre su brazo apretando sus dientes, estaba cerca, dios estaba a punto de terminar y deseaba ser llenado, lágrimas comenzaron a salir una vez más cuando el increíble pene del hombre golpeó su próstata, sólo quería terminar y ser llenado hasta quedar satisfecho.

Chase miro la expresión en el rostro del mayor, era demasiado excitante, estaba cerca, podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse a pasos agigantados sólo para poder llenar al lord, cumplir sus fantasías más sucias.

El pene del lord se mecía de arriba hacia abajo gracias a sus movimientos mojando con líquido seminal ambos abdomen.

-n-no puedo...ooooh sí...¡dios sí!-

Exclamo suficientemente alto cuando un nuevo orgasmo golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo entumeciéndolo, obligándolo a enderezarse y arquear su espalda, gimiendo sonoro, temblando. Chase al sentir las paredes apretar más contra su virilidad no pudo más que dejar salir aunque semilla, mojando las entrañas del lord mientras se sacudía y jadeos salían de sus labios.

-ooooh Jack...mmmh Jack-

El pelirrojo se dejó caer hacia adelante para besar a Chase mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían, luego del beso se alejó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-tú semen...se...siente increíble...-

Susurro para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven. Chase sonrió acariciando la blanca espalda encontrándose con las finas habrás de cabello rojo.

-eso...fue increíble...-

Susurro Young, sintió al lord reír ligeramente.

-sí...lo fue-

Se quedaron en silencio, Chase seguía acariciando la espalda de Jack y este acariciaba su fuerte pecho, sólo se mantuvieron así, Jack pensaba en lo que había hecho, amaba a ese humano, ahora debía alejarse, había hecho algo malo, ahora por ceder a aunque enfermo instinto el hombre correría peligro, apretó su mano en un puño, la mano de Chase había dejado de moverse y ronquidos invadían la habitación, se alzó un poco para mirar al joven dormido, se veía agotado.

-lo siento-

Se disculpó, lo amaba demasiado y no podía ponerle en peligro, pero, quizás dormir ahí una noche no le haría daño, se acurruco sobre el joven cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta.

-descansa mi amado humano-

Se inclinó y beso su barbilla, pronto se unió a él en un sueño pacifico.

Chase despertó por la alarma de su móvil, no lo encontró bajo la almohada, palpando y aún dormido encontró un cuerpo a su lado, rápidamente abrió sus ojos y miro, un rostro pálido con sus ojos cerrados y cabello rojo revuelto, entonces recordó que había tenido sexo con Jack, el shock al inicio pero luego la felicidad, se inclinó y beso la frente del pelirrojo, este se removió acurrucándose más, el hombre sonrió cuando vio esos hermosos orbes rubíes aparecer tras sus parpados.

Jack estaba muy a gusto, era demasiado bueno despertar así, su cuerpo, mente y corazón estaban en paz, miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con ese apuesto humano sonriéndole tiernamente, inmediatamente se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro con las suaves sábanas.

-buen día Jack, ¿dormiste bien?-

Pregunto para luego ver como Jack asentía bajo las sábanas, Chase sonrió, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Jack al no sentir al muchacho cerca descubrió su rostro con sus mejillas aún rojas, se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo, rememorando la noche anterior, una sonrisa tiro de sus finos labios, a pesar de que se sentía abrumado y asustado por lo que pasaría pero, quería al muchacho ahora un apuesto hombre cerca de su persona.

Se puso de pie mirando la habitación para luego sentir como el espeso semen comenzaba a salir, sin que le molestase camino con seguridad hacia el baño, conocía muy bien la casa de Chase, se metió a la ducha y limpio su cuerpo rápido para luego salir, se secó con una toalla, salió del baño a la habitación, camino al armario y sin más lo abrió para sacar una camisa blanca, la puso sobre su cuerpo, le quedaba sólo un poco holgada y cubría a penas su intimidad, sonrió, dejó su cabello suelto y camino buscando al hombre, un aroma llegó a su nariz, café, camino hacia la cocina para ver a Chase sujetando una caja roja de terciopelo y una taza en su otra mano.

-Chase-

Llamó ganándose la atención de este, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cerró la caja, lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres algo de beber?-

Le pregunto, ahora se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo usaba una de sus camisas, apenas cubría su intimidad, se mordió el labio, nada, ni mujeres hermosas usando sus camisas se veían tan condenadamente sexy como Jack usando una de sus prendas, se le acerco y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

-luces tan delicioso, ¿quieres sexo sobre la mesa?-

El Lord se mordió el labio abrazando el cuello del hombre mirándolo fijamente, levantando sólo un poco su pierna para con la cara interna de su muslo acariciar la pierna de Chase.

-es temprano para mas sexo pero…eso suena...delicioso-

Sin más el hombre atacó los finos labios del Lord en un lujurioso beso, alzándolo por los muslos para depositarlo sobre la mesa y comenzar a devorar el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo, luego de casi una hora de delicioso y orgásmico sexo sobre una mesa que casi se rompe, Chase dejó al pelirrojo recostado sobre la mesa, jadeando y sacudiéndose por el intenso orgasmo, Chase había ido a buscar una toalla para limpiar a Jack mientras este recuperado se sentó en la mesa, miro a un costado y estaba la caja que Chase había estado mirando, Jack por naturaleza era peligrosamente curioso así que tomo la caja y la abrió, sus cejas se alzaron al ver el contenido de está, había una gargantilla, una fina cadena de plata y a ella había un colgante, un hermoso rubí que contrastaba con la fina cadena de plata, era una joya tan...simple, pero exquisita, Jack se preguntó sí aquella hermosa joya era para alguien, de seguro que sí.

-¿te gusta?-

Pregunto Chase de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, Jack miro la joya unos momentos más, sí, era demasiado hermosa.

-es simple...pero hermosa-

Dijo para luego cerrar la caja, Chase ya estaba frente a él pasando la toalla tibia y mojada sobre la blanca piel, limpiando todo.

-te cuento algo, esa joya la compré hace cinco años-

Dejó la toalla a un lado mirando al pelirrojo, acariciando sus suaves muslos. Jack lo miro, no entendía a qué iba a eso.

-lo compré por capricho y...quería obsequiársela a alguien, pero no pude, no me atrevía-

Se inclinó para oler el cuello del mayor, este se estremeció ante el contacto.

-¿porque no se lo diste a esa persona?-

Pregunto pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del menor, este sonrió con un poco de tristeza. -en aquel momento...temí que esa persona se enojara, temí que me gritara e insultara pero...ya no-

Jack alzó ambas cejas al ver que Chase tomaba la caja, sacaba la gargantilla del interior y la ponía sobre el cuello de Jack.

-porque ahora sé que la aceptaras-

Sonrió eternamente al ver lo hermosa que se veía aquella joya sobre la blanca piel de Jack. El lord miro la joya, se veía tan bien, sintió mariposas en el estómago y su corazón latina desbocado dentro de su pecho, era algo cálido, algo hermoso, era amor absoluto, abrazo al hombre para besar sus labios, compartieron un dulce beso hasta que se alejaron.

-te amo Young...no te quiero lejos de mí, eres mío, sólo mío-

El hombre sonrió feliz.

-no podría quererlo de otra manera-

Regreso a besar al lord feliz ahora, a pesar de que tenían que haber pasado años para que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, bueno, esos años valieron la pena, Jack lo amaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-debo ir a trabajar-

Susurro acariciando el cuerpo blanco, era tan tibio y suave, adoraba esa piel.

-¿me acompañas en la ducha? Y...podemos tener sexo en la ducha-

Le sonrió con picardía, Jack se mordió el labio.

-eres insaciable-

Jadeo pegándose más al joven y fibroso cuerpo, las manos de Chase viajaron por sus muslos.

-estaré satisfecho cuando toda mi casa haya sido testigo de tus gemidos y gritos-

Sin más tomo a Jack por los muslos llevándolo al baño, el pelirrojo sonrió feliz.

La verdad es que ser un acosador nocturno había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, sin mencionar que cada lugar de la casa del hombre fue testigo de su pasión, y el baño del restaurant donde fueron a almorzar.

Ser un acosador nocturno, no era tan malo.

* * *

 _ **les gusto?**_

 _ **bien espero sus review, recuerden que son mi alimento de cada dia, y a ti que me lees! si tu! sabes quien eres! espero me dejes un review o te hare la vida imposible! muahahahaha**_

 _ **adios.**_

besos y abrazos, las amo!


End file.
